La Belle et la Bête
by shinobipopcorn
Summary: After her father disappears, young villager Zelda ventures into the forest to look for him, finally finding him in the dungeon of an ominous yet rundown castle. His jailer is willing to release him, on the condition that she take his place. Zelda swiftly agrees, but then the jailer reveals himself to be a monstrous beast... Based on the 1946 and 1991 films of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

The land of Hyrule once held a treasure, able to grant any wish to the one who claimed it. But as with all treasures, it came with a steep price. None who had ever chased it returned the same; warriors became cowards, the greedy became poor. It was said that the treasure had a life of its own, an Essence, and that it enchanted men who came too close to its hiding place.

And there was one such man, a prince of the desert. His reputation was known throughout Hyrule as a man of great desires, and it was through these whispers that the Essence came to seek him out. He posed no threat to the treasure, as he believed himself too strong to need any help for his goals and refused to seek it out.

The treasure is not so easily ignored, however, and thus the Essence determined to prove to the prince that it is unwise to shut others out. So one night, it came upon the prince's castle in the guise of an old crone.

"Please, Sir, I have lost my way and it is very cold," the Essence feigned as the prince opened his door. "If you would offer me shelter for the night..."

"And what do I get in return?" the prince scowled, angry that such a tramp would disturb him at such an hour. He was young and arrogant, his bold red hair held up with garish jewelry and his strong bronze frame decorated with the fanciest of armor.

"I have nothing to offer but a single rose," the Essence said. "But if you would nourish it, it could offer you such beautiful flowers in the future."

"I have no need for such womanly pleasures," he scoffed. "Begone, scamp." He shut the door, but seconds later it was knocked on again.

"Please, Sir, it is so cold out..."

"And you are letting it in my keep! I told you, get lost!"

With that the Essence made itself known, emerging from the crone's robes in a blinding flash. "Desert prince," it exclaimed in its heavenly monotone, "you have no comprehension of the need to rely on others, and as such refuse to lend your assistance to those in need. This is a heavy crime, one that deserves a heavy punishment."

The prince barely had time to comprehend the reveal or his crime before the Essence transformed him. "You will become that which your rotten soul reflects," he heard, and realized that he was no longer human. His body had become like that of a boar bred with a lion, though he still stood on two legs. He growled with his new voice at the revelation.

"And your punishment will spread to those you command, for that is the burden you bear as a leader." A number of screams broke out at the Essence's words, as the prince's staff were changed to match his fate.

"We will leave you with this one sliver of hope, oh selfish one. Should you revert your ways and truly earn the love of an innocent, your curse will be lifted. For there is no better way to learn what it is to depend on someone than by winning the heart of another." The Essence vanished with the wind, leaving the rose in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the record, I hate exposition. That's why I love writing fic. But curses on me for picking a story that requires it! Enjoy this possibly long winded chapter. :3**

* * *

><p>Everyone agreed that Zelda was a strange little girl. She did things the other little girls didn't do, like fishing and climbing trees, not to mention her preoccupation with books. The villagers blamed it on her single father upbringing. Daphnes was a great engineer and could fix just about anything, except ails of the body. His wife died when their daughter was only two years of age, and so he was left to raise the little girl by himself.<p>

Zelda was quite bright, however, and she needed little coddling. She quickly came to enjoy her father's work, and as she grew she became his little assistant. This was how she came to love books, reading every one of Daphnes' manuals and guides. He would always bring her new books after a trade fair, and soon Zelda had read nearly every piece of paper in town.

"Are you sure this is ready for the fair, Papa?" Zelda asked one day, looking at her father's latest and silliest contraption. She knew it was supposed to be a sailing boat with interchangeable masts, but it looked more like two canoes with a hole in the bottom.

"Of course it's ready, pumpkin! I just need to paint it, then you'll see." Daphnes shrugged off his daughter's concern. "But more than that, I need help to set the masts. Go get that nice boy from next door, I'm sure he'll come help."

Zelda groaned. The boy next door was always willing to come help, so long as _she_ was the one to ask. It was no secret that Link fancied her, after all he visited their home once a day to ask Zelda on a date. And as it was, he showed up that very minute.

"Ah, Link! Good timing," Daphnes called out when he saw the youth approaching the gate. "Be a sport and help me lift these masts."

"Sure thing, Daphnes," Link answered, hopping over the gate in a dramatic display of strength. He lifted the masts while smirking at Zelda, making her roll her eyes. When the work was finished, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her father's sight.

"Hey, Zels, you know I'll gladly take you away from this poverty. You need only ask..." He breathed heavily against her neck, trying to sneak affection that she wasn't offering.

"Please, Link, not today." Zelda pushed Link away, turning back to the house. "And you know I don't consider myself in poverty. My father and I have our health, that's all we need."

"You're months shy of eighteen, it's time you found a husband. And right now I'm the best prospect you've got. Don't test my resolve..."

"Link, I've told you before, I don't want to be married to you. My father and I appreciate your help, good day." Zelda quickly ran to her father's side, afraid to be burned from the steam coming out of Link's ears.

"Just wait, Zelda. One day you'll be my wife. I won't allow anyone else to claim you," Link seethed, kicking a nearby pail in anger.

* * *

><p>The day of the fair came, and went. Zelda sat at their table waiting for her father to return, as he was due before sundown, but she still hadn't heard any hoofbeats coming up the path. 'Perhaps he won and was delayed by wellwishers,' she thought to herself, making excuses to ease her anxiety.<p>

When Zelda woke to the cock's crow the next morning and realized that Daphnes still hadn't returned, she made up her mind to search for him. They only owned the single horse he had taken with him, so she crept into Link's stable and 'borrowed' one of his ranch horses, leaving a flirtatious note that she knew would smooth things over. She then took off toward the forest, as that was the most direct path to the town holding the fair.

Admittedly Zelda had a poor sense of direction, and soon found herself lost in the expansive wood. She followed the most worn paths, hoping to find the town, and soon came to a fork. She was about to choose the path on the right, when a flicker from the left caught her eye. A cloak hung from a branch, and upon further inspection, Zelda recognized her own clumsy stitching. "Papa!" she yelled, and urged the horse to the left as fast as it could go.

The forest path abruptly ended at an old iron gate, rusted solid from too many years of neglect. In the distance Zelda could see what looked like a spire, and where there are spires, there are buildings. Coaxing the horse over the gate, the girl overcame her fear and investigated the haunted estate.

A structure came into view, and though it was buried in fog, she recognized it as a castle. "I didn't know there was a castle around here..." she mumbled to herself, thinking it deserted until she saw a flicker of candlelight in one of the windows.

"Papa!" Zelda ran inside without a second thought, and found a dusty yet furnished interior. A set of muddy footprints on the carpet led her to a stairwell, and she followed it to the top of a spire. It was dark and she was about to turn back, until she heard coughing. Familiar coughing. The clouds above the spire parted at that moment, letting a small moonbeam shine through a crack in the ceiling. Zelda ran in the direction of the light, finding a bolted jail door. "Papa...?"

"Zelda?"

"Oh, Papa! What happened? Why are you locked up?" Zelda tugged on the door, but it was locked in place and too heavy to move.

"Leave, now. Quickly, my dear, before he finds you! Hurry!"

Zelda pulled on the door again. "What? I don't understand. I have to get you out..."

"ZELDA, GO!" Daphnes pleaded, but it was too late. A snarl alerted the family that they were not alone, and Zelda screamed when she felt something grab her leg. It felt... furry.

"All these years have passed undisturbed, and now twice I am disturbed by outsiders," a deep, guttural voice announced, its owner hidden in the shadow.

Zelda squinted in vain to identify their new company. The light was just enough for her to make out a large figure, at least seven feet tall. It spoke and stood upright like a man, but it gave off a feral impression. Doing her best to hide her terror, she mustered up the courage to speak. "Please, sir, why is my father locked up? Surely he hasn't done anything wrong..."

A roar cut her off, and she cowered against the door. "Trespassing on my land and breaking into my keep aren't considered wrong to you rotten peasants?" The jailer's booming voice made her shriek, and she pulled her head into her knees. The voice was almost... inhuman. "Someone has to pay for this outrage."

"Please, Sir," Daphnes begged as he reached a hand through the bars to comfort Zelda. A few coughs cut him off, but he managed to speak. "Let my daughter go, she only came here looking for me. I will stay and serve my sentence."

"No, Papa! Listen to yourself, you have a terrible cough! If you stay here..." She sniffled, unwilling to face the conclusion of this thought. Turning back to the shadows that masked their jailer, she made a hefty decision.

"Master, please. Let my father return home, and I... I'll stay in his place."

"NO, ZELDA!"

The jailer growled, baring his teeth into a sickening grin that reflected all the light in the room. It was clear to her now that this was no man. This was a beast. "Such an acceptable offer. After all, there are many more things I could do with a young woman than a shriveled old man."

Zelda began crying at the insinuation, as the beast shoved her out of the way and opened the door without effort. Daphnes ran out and held his daughter, but their parting was all too sudden as the beast ripped them apart.

"Take him back to town," he said as he flung Daphnes into the corner. A being materialized from the shadow, its bony gray hands wrapping around the old man's arms. Orange, pupil-less eyes sized up its charge before dragging him away kicking and screaming.

"Zelda! No, let me go! ZELDA!"

"Papa!" Zelda reached out for him, but the beast blocked her way. "Hic... no, I didn't... hic... didn't get to say... goodbye... Oh, Papa!" She absentmindedly crawled into where her father was held prisoner and collapsed onto a pile of cold straw, wailing her eyes out.

The beast stood silent, watching and waiting until the sobs slowed. "...You are called Zelda?"

Zelda looked up at her jailer, seeing nothing more than a black cloak and the glow of sinister golden eyes. Mustering a nod and a few shaky words, she spoke. "My mother chose it..."

"A regal name," he snarled. "And I suppose we shouldn't force a regal girl to sleep in such a hell hole as this dungeon. Come."

Zelda stayed rooted to her spot, forcing a sigh from the beast.

"What?"

"A-are you going to... going to...?"

He snarled. "Stupid girl! What are you thinking, that I'll ravage you? Or eat you? Bah! Now GET OVER HERE."

Zelda shrieked and stilled, and the beast realized that he made her faint. "Ugh, women and their fits." He strode into the cell and lifted her off the floor, pausing to get a good look at her features. "Country girls... so simple." He smirked at the blonde strands lining her face, and ran a clawed finger through the dirty locks tied behind her head. "Agahnim!"

At the beast's call, a servant materialized in the cell. The one called Agahnim was wispy and transparent, and had it not been for the heavy robe he was wearing would not be noticeable at all. "You called, Master?" His gaze shifted to Zelda, and he cocked his head. "Where did she come from? Is she here to deliver us from the curse?"

"That is not what brought her here, but we will keep her here for it. Make a bedroom and inform the rest that we have a visitor. I'll leave her to you for the time being, you aren't as frightening."

"I understand, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda hoped that the events of the previous day would be a dream, but as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar canopy, those hopes were dashed. She sat up and took in the scenery; the room was clearly meant for a woman, but it was so dusty and still that she doubted anyone had ever used it before her. Padding out of bed and over to the window, Zelda saw more of the same- crumbled ramparts, decaying plants, ivied over furniture.

A knock at the door startled her from her inspection, and she froze in place, expecting the beast had returned. Instead she saw a short red robe in the window reflection, and she turned to look.

"Good morning, Princess." It almost was a floating robe that greeted her, the ghostly man wearing it near invisible. Even when he stuck his hand out and bowed, it appeared as if nothing was there.

"...Are you talking to me?" Zelda looked around, seeing no princesses.

"But of course, My Lady," he replied, still in bow.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm no princess. Just Zelda."

The wispy man chuckled. "I see a princess standing before me, so it is my duty to refer to her by her rightful title. May I introduce myself as Agahnim, head of the household and my lady's personal attendant. Should My Lady Princess need anything, she need only ask and I will gladly fetch it."

"Stop calling me 'princess' and 'my lady', it's unnecessary."

"That I cannot do, for the master wishes we show My Lady our utmost respect." Zelda shivered at the word 'master', enough for Agahnim to notice. He knew why, but chose to pretend otherwise, standing straight and walking to the wardrobe in the corner. "If My Lady is troubled by the cold, might I suggest something from the heavier fabrics? This indigo one compliments My Lady's eye color."

Zelda looked at the dress, but made no move to take it. "Why does your master care what I wear or how I'm treated or even where I sleep? Aren't I a prisoner here?"

"If I am upsetting My Lady, I can return at a later time..." Agahnim laid the dress on the bed and moved for the door.

"No! I at least deserve a few answers if I have to stay here imprisoned for the rest of my life! What did my father do that was so horrible? Why was he ripped away from me before I could say goodbye?" Zelda turned back to the windowsill to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Why does such a monster live in such a grand castle? And why is he leaving his manservant to deal with me instead of facing me himself? All of it, so cruel... and cowardly..."

The second she let it slip past her lips the door flung open, and both Zelda and Agahnim turned in surprise. But Zelda wasn't ready for it, and what she saw scared her stiff.

The beast, her jailer. He stood on two legs like a man, but his appearance was anything but. Brown fur covered the visible parts of his body, though his mane and eyebrows were bright orange. He barely cleared the doorway, and his limbs appeared as thick as her waist. A set of tusks stuck out from his snout, and Zelda could see little ears poking out of his mane. If she weren't so frightened, she'd think they were cute.

"You find me cowardly?" the beast came forth, the sleeves of his long jacket billowing behind him. "Cowardly is trespassing, stealing another's property, and then denying it."

"Stealing?" Zelda woke from her paralysis. "My father would never steal! How could you accuse such a kind old man of thievery?"

The beast grabbed Zelda's shoulder and turned her back to the window glass. "Look out there, at the trellis just beside the path. That is what he stole."

Zelda peered out, seeing only dead plants. But as she looked around, a small rosebush caught her eye. It was blooming despite the cold weather, and had produced several large blossoms.

"That bush is not to be touched without my permission, and yet he cut a flower from its branches!" The beast tossed a bundle onto the sill, which Zelda hesitantly unwrapped. There was indeed a rose inside, not a perfect one but beautiful nonetheless. "He admitted cutting it from the bush. It does not matter that the petals are blemished or that he left the more pleasing ones. He stole from me."

Zelda cradled the flower and mumbled. "He must have done it for me..." Tears built up under her eyes, and she turned away so the beast wouldn't see. But Agahnim did, and rushed to her side with a cloth to wipe them away. She accepted his help, too exhausted to fend him off. She didn't even notice that she was clenching the rose stem until the beast took her hand.

"We feast in an hour," he said, pulling a thorn from her palm and dabbing away the little drops of blood it drew. "I expect you to be there. ...Wear that dress on the bed."


End file.
